You can't run from the past
by livicullen01
Summary: BVB fict! Set a few years after BVB starts. Andy moves away from the one girl he didn't know loved him, what happens when she and her band shows up as BVB's opener? My summaries suck!
1. Prolouge

I've been wanting to do a fict like this for awhile so I figured I'd try it out now. This is my first try at first person (or whatever the heck this view is, LOL) and I honestly hope I don't screw it up! Hope someone enjoys!

(2 years earlier...)

"You're leaving?," she asked him as he packed the last of his small apartment into the moving van.

"Well I'm obviously not staying, am I Krane?,"he asked, turning to look at her.

His blue eyes stabbed her soul. It hurt to see her best friend leaving and probably never coming back.

"Well, umm,"she said,"I don't know what to say."  
>He engulfed her in a hug and held her for a few moments. She felt her heart drop, why hadn't she told him yet? She had fallen for this amazing guy when they were only freshmen and now he was heading out and she was stuck here.<p>

"I have to go,"He said, finally letting go,"I'll call you when I get halfway or something."  
>"Andy...,"she said,"Can I tell you something?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Uhh, Tobi's going to miss you."<p>

He smiled then. "Your dog is so weird." He turned away from me and got into the truck. She watched as her destiny drove away out of sight.

"God, why didn't I tell him?"

**A/N: Did this suck? Hopefully not. I swear this is going to get better! All my stories start out slow!**


	2. The truth comes out! Sorta

NOW.

She still remembered how much her heart had ached when he left that day years ago, she still remembered how he'd said bluntly that he wasn't saying and she still hurt. It had been years but she wasn't over him. She'd met new friends and started a band but she still couldn't shake his memory.

"Hey Krane?," Tiny asked, nudging her side,"You alright? You've been staring at that wall for the past ten minutes."

"Yeah,"she replied,"I'm fine Ty, when's everyone else gonna be here?"  
>"Rissa and Alex said they'd be a bit late," he said,"And Kat said she'd be here early to go over some lyrics with you."<br>She nodded and got up to make sure their gear was still together. In California, he remembered _her._ He could still see the pain in her eyes when he said he was leaving. He didn't know why but he felt like he had made the wrong decision leaving her in Ohio.  
>"Hey Andy,"Jake said, poking his head in the door,"The guys are waiting, what are you doing?"<br>"Sorry," he said,"I've been zoned out for awhile."

"What's her name?"  
>"What?"<p>

"Seriously dude, what's her name and where'd you meet her?"

"DUDE! I didn't meet anyone anywhere," Andy got up and walked out the door,"If I did, she would be here right now."

As the rest of her band arrived, Krane faced the same questions. They could tell that she was thinking about someone and they knew, eventually, that they as her band-mates would know who it was.

"Can we just get the damn demo finished?,"she asked angrily,"I'm not going to tell you who he was or what he meant to me so knock it off!"  
>"Chill Krane,"Kat said, placing her bass in it's stand,"We just worry about you, that's all."<br>"Well you guys have been 'worrying about me' for the past hour and a half," she said through gritted teeth,"It got annoying after we finished the third song."  
>"How about all of us head to the club tonight to celebrate the finish of the demo?," Tiny suggested from behind her set,"It might take your mind off whoever his name is."<p>

She nodded and turned to look at her friends. This band was everything to her. Tiny and Kat had been with her from day one and made suggestions on who should fill in the rest, that's how Rissa came to join the misfit group on guitar. Alex was pure luck. She had been a local legend for a while and somehow, Krane was able to persuade her into joining them, promising that somehow they'd make it to the top. Alex gave her two years to make her promise or she would leave them. Krane only had six more months to fulfill her promise. Later that night, all five girls met up at the local rock club to unwind and celebrate their demo recording. Tomorrow morning, the honors of sending it off the the record company in LA would be left to Alex and Krane.  
>"Tiny told me you had some lyrics!," Krane shouted at Kat over the loud music.<p>

Kat nodded and led her friend to the outside bar. Handing a notebook over, Kat offered Krane a smoke. Krane lit up before reading the lyrics. They were perfect. It struck a chord with her while she read them to herself.

"If we record a CD,"Krane said quietly,"This is going on it. I love it, Kat."

Kat nodded and took the notebook out of her friends hands. They sat out in the cold for awhile, not speaking, until Kat broke the silence.  
>"You know if you tell me who he is I won't tell the guys, right?,"she asked.<p>

"I don't wanna talk about it,"Krane said, picking at her holey jeans.  
>"Come on, please?"<p>

"You promise?"  
>"Cross my heart and hope to die,"Kat said, giggling.<br>"Alright, a few years ago I was best friends with this guy,"Krane said,"I loved him with everything but he moved before I could tell him. It hurts me to think that I might of made the wrong choice."  
>"What was his name?,"Kat asked.<br>"Andy. He had the cutest smile Kat, you wouldn't believe it unless you saw it and his eyes were amazing."

"That's tough kid,"Kat said, hand on her friends shoulder.  
>"Tell me about it. Anyway, I'm going inside now, it's freezing out here!"<p>

The two girls went back inside to join their friends and warm back up. Krane left hours before any of the other girls and went back to her apartment. Stripping of her holey skinny jeans, purple hoodie and boots, she jumped in bed. She thought about the demo and how it would be accepted. Sure, they already had a fan base online but that didn't mean crap until they got in the real industry. She tossed and turned all night until she finally gave up on sleep and decided to make a vlog.  
>"Hey guys, it's Kai," she said, using her planned band stage name,"And since I can't sleep worth a damn, I figured I'd make a vlog for y'all! Anyway, we just finished our demo and both Alex and I have been given the honors to send it off. I'm excited! Really excited and I honestly hope you guys will <em>BOMB<em> Legacy Records telling them that Kill O'clock is the next big thing! I love you guys and I hope to see you on tour in a couple months! Laters!"

After posting the video on her bands YouTube, she decided to surf around a bit before heading back to bed. After watching several cat videos, she finally decided to check out a link some random fan had sent them in a message telling them about a band they should check out.

_Oh my god! BVB is so great! You guys should totally check them out! Their lead singer and Kai would be so perfect together! :D -RockerGurl15_

Krane rolled her eyes and clicked on the video link. A music video for a song called Knives and Pens popped up. She did agree with the fan, their lead singer was pretty cute, but at the same time, he looked extremely familiar. She shook it off and shut the laptop, leaving the video open in the internet. Jumping back in bed, Krane, slept less than soundly but finally got to sleep.


	3. More discussions

"You remember you're promise, right Krane?,"Alex asked the next morning as they made their way to UPS.

Krane nodded and took her keys out of the ignition after parking. She wanted to go far and she knew someone like Alex could help them get there, but time was running out. If they lost Alex, they would probably fall apart. Krane grabbed the demo from her bag and went inside. Stares followed her, but she shook them off. It wasn't anything new. As she waited in line, she thought about their demo and how stellar it would be if they got accepted. She could finally get out of this town and get away from all the painful memories of her past.

"NEXT!,"the sharp voice of the clerk hurt her ears.

"I'd like to send this to this address,"Krane said, sitting the demo on the counter along with the record company's info.

"We can do that,"the clerk said,"That'll be, hey wait a second, you're Kai! From Death O'clock."

Krane smiled. "Yes, yes I am, are you a fan?"  
>"No, but my daughter is. Can you sign this for me?"<br>The man handed her a pad of paper and told her that his daughter's name was Kelly. Krane wrote: _KAI LOVES YOU! KEEP ROCKIN! ;D _Scribbling her signature, Krane handed the pad back over to the clerk.

"She'll be thrilled," the clerk said,"Anyway, that'll be ten dollars and fifty cents."  
>Krane paid the man and left UPS. The drive back to the Alex's loft was quiet, besides the radio playing in the background. Alex reached down and turned up the radio.<p>

"Have you heard these guys?," she asked.

Krane shook her head and listened closer. It did kinda sound like _Knives and Pens _but the lyrics were softer and less, aggressive.

"It's the Black Veil Brides,"Alex said,"I heard about them through some old band buddies and was hooked the second I heard them."  
>"I've heard them too,"Krane replied,"One of our fans sent a link on You Tube to <em>Knives and Pens,<em> I really liked it."

"Their lead singer is cute but their guitarist Jinxx is really cute,"Alex said.

Krane thought for a second and then spoke again. "You remember how I was freaking out over that guy?" Alex nodded and Krane continued. "Well I think he kinda looks like the lead singer for the Black Veil Brides."

"What? Girl, you crazy,"Alex said,"Andy Six can't compare to any guy. His eyes are insane and have you seen his hair?"

Krane gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I would never forget one of my closest friends. Lex, my Andy had the exact same eyes and he had an amazing smile."

"Yeah, but what are the chances that your Andy is the same in Andy as the Andy in BVB?"

In California, Andy Six was chilling with his band-mates and wasn't really thinking about what Jinxx had said. Did he look like he was distracted? He went out on the deck and took a smoke, wondering if Jinxx was right. When he went back inside, Jake, Ashley and CC were grouped around the laptop looking at something. Andy's curiosity got the better of him.

"Dude,"CC said, seeing his friends interest,"You have to see these chicks, they're freaking tight!"

"What is it?,"Andy said, edging in next to Jake.

"They're called Death O'clock,"Ashley said,"They aren't signed yet but these girls have a huge following from what Jake and CC have shown me."  
>Andy watched a video for a song called <em>Shadow's on the Wall. <em>The lead singer jumped out at him and he couldn't help but let his gut drop. Was that _her_?

"Let's check out their vlog!,"Jake said, clicking a link.

The video loaded and the lead singer, Kai spoke about their demo and how she appreciated their support. Since Andy now had a better look at Kai, he could compare her better to her. Kai's hair was darker, she had piercings and also seemed to have a tattoo or two from what he could see.

"Legacy records?,"Jake said,"Aren't we signed to them?"

All the guys nodded and continued looking at the girl band. Jinxx really liked Alex's skills, Ashley seemed to be checking Kat out, CC commented on 'Tiny's' skills and Jake was locked on their other guitarist named Rissa. As the night went on, Andy couldn't forget about Kai. She looked so much like Krane and it was eating him that he couldn't confirm if she was the same girl from so long ago. He decided to check in with Legacy Records within the next few days and see if they could tell him anything.


	4. We're on the road to LA!

_ 3 weeks later..._

Krane woke up to Tobi's rapid barking and to the repeated ringing of her doorbell. She groaned and jumped out of bed. Tobi calmed down as soon as he saw her approach the door but freaked out again when he saw who waited behind it.  
>"Tobi! Calm down!,"Krane turned to Alex,"For what to I owe this fine morning Miss Vendetta?"<p>

Alex smiled wide and handed her an envelope. Krane shot her friend a questionable look but Alex nodded her on. Krane opened the flap and pulled out the letter. Sliding her eyes over the page, she read one of the most important letters of her life.

Dear girls of Death O' Clock,

It gives me great honor to inform you that Legacy Records has chosen to sign you as our newest additions. Along with this letter we have sent five tickets to L.A and we can't wait to see you girls! We'll discuss record deals, tours and all other things retaining to your contract when you get here. Welcome to the Legacy!  
>Sincerely,<br>_Edward M. Legacy_

Edward M. Legacy 

Krane locked eyes with Alex and watched as one of her toughest friends broke into ballistics. Krane joined her seconds later and couldn't help but join in the happy dancing.

"Have you told the others yet?," Krane asked after both of them had calmed down.

Alex nodded. "Everyone's excited and can't wait to get this show on the road. L.A.! Can you believe it!"

Krane shook her head and grabbed her laptop off the table, think it be the perfect time to do another vlog.

"Wanna make a quick vlog?,"Krane asked her friend.

Alex nodded vigorously and Krane set up the camera. Opening her video program, she made sure everything was ready before she pressed the record button.

"Hey guys it's Kai and Lex from Death O' Clock and we have some HUGE news!,"Krane said.

Alex grabbed the camera. "This isn't just huge Kai, it's humongous, gargantuan, glorious, and-"

Krane cut her off then. "Don't put our poor fans to sleep! Anyway, together now Lex!" The girls nearly screamed each word. "We got SIGNED!"

Alex grabbed the camera again. "Told you it was huge, shiny, fabulous news!"

"Anyway,"Krane said, pulling the camera back,"We want to thank you guys in advance for EVERYTHING you've done for us over the past couple of months. It's been a long road but it doesn't end far!"

"We love you!,"Alex said,"We cannot wait to, hopefully, see some of you guys if we get to go on tour!"

"I think that covers it,"Krane says, laughing,"We love y'all and we hope you enjoy our music for a long, long time! Kai and Lex out!"

Krane posted the video onto the bands YouTube and looked around for a few minutes. There hadn't been anymore BVB comments in a while but she still wondered if peoples thought that she and Andy Six were meant to be together. It was weird that her bands fans were already pairing her with someone. Were they that popular already?

"Keke?,"Alex said, snapping her fingers in front of her friends face,"You alright, you zoned out for a moment there."

"Sorry,"Krane said, placing her laptop on the table,"I was just thinking."  
>"About what?"<br>"Uhh, what I'm going to do with Tobi when we leave. Since all of us are leaving, I can't leave him with Kat like I usually would."

"Sure,"Alex said,"Anyway, the girls wanna meet at our usual rehearsal place to talk. Should I tell them were both in, or are you going crazy or something?"

"No, I'm in,"Krane said, getting up off the couch,"Tell them we'll be there in half an hour."

"Do you honestly take that long to get ready!"

"This doesn't happen in fifteen minutes." Krane used her hand to motion toward her body.

Alex rolled her eyes and hunkered down in front of her friends TV. Krane went upstairs and began the task of hair and make-up. In L.A, Andy Six sat in a management office looking for answers. He'd been there since early morning and it was starting to bug him that he hadn't gotten anywhere yet.

"Andy, I have some info for ya,"a small blonde said, sitting in the desk in front of him.

"Alright, so is a Krane Styles in this girl band?,"Andy asked rather roughly.

"Chill out. Listen, only the guitarist, bassist and drummer gave us their real names. We only call the singer by Kai. Our records show that she didn't send in any other info other than that."

"Damn,"Andy said quietly,"They're from Ohio right?"

"Yep."

"I think that about covers it,"Andy said, getting up,"Oh, wait a sec, has it been decided who they're touring with yet?."

"There's a list,"she said,"You guys were included."

"Good, call me if anything else shows up."

Andy left the offices and decided to stay out longer than he needed to. He needed to clear his head a bit, get his mind back where it needed to be and make sure he was focused when he returned. He couldn't think of anything to do, so he just drove around until he ended up somewhere. The road ended and a path led off into the woods. Thinking it over in his head, Andy figured it wouldn't be a stupid move to go up the path and see where it leads. Making sure he had his car keys and cellphone, he made his way up the path. The trees suddenly opened up a few minutes later and he found himself staring at the valley of L.A. Propping his arms on the fence, he looked out over his home and thought about the band, he thought about his family and he thought about the current situation with Legacy's new additions. He'd tried he best to get answers but yet it wasn't enough. Could he not get the answers he wanted? Andy felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out. Noticing a text from the blonde from management offices, he opened it and read it quickly. 

_BVB is on the final touring list for DO'C and after they finalize their contract they'll be _

_ meeting up w/ you guys._

Andy slid his phone back into his pocket and thought over about what he'd have to do. He'd have to confront 'Kai' and ask if her real name is Krane. But what would he do if her answer was yes? Turning around, he made his way back to his car and back home.

_A/N: I think this was a bit weak at the end but it could've been worse! _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed!_


	5. And it begins

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long period between chapters guys! I literally hit a block and couldn't do a thing with this for awhile. Anyway, enjoy!

_(3 weeks later...)_

_He crossed the room and stared at her. She feared his touch but knew she couldn't leave him. He crossed the room quickly and met her with force. Darkness enveloped both of them...  
><em>

Kai opened her eyes and stretched out. It had been nearly five hours since she and the band had left Ohio. Pulling out her phone, she checked her recently acquired twitter for early morning tweets from the bands fans.

_LettsRockk221- #DEATH O' CLOCK! Can't wait to see these girls on tour!_

_Spazz3110- #Death O' Clock is so the next big thing, those big, tough guy bands have no _

_ idea what's heading their way!_

Kai grinned and slipped her phone back into her bag. She couldn't believe they were finally here. Nearly two years they've been working for this and now their dream is becoming a reality. Even though this band formed through heartbreak, it didn't mean that they had to be a sad band. Sitting there, she looked over Andy's twitter page. She still had this nagging feeling that he was the guy from long ago but she has also almost dismissed the fact that he might be also. One particular tweet caught her eye and it nearly made her heart stop.

_ AndyBVB- Just finalized to head out with the newbies Death O' Clock this summer!_

_ Looking forward to it! These girls look kicka**!_

"Good morning!,"Kat said, stretching next to her friend,"Did I miss anything?"

"No,"she said,"I just woke up too, we should be landing in about a hour and a half though."

Kat groaned and dug her iPod out of her bag as Kai turned her attention back to Twitter. The plane slowly came to life around them as passengers and staff began to stir. Krane pulled out her iPod and tried to let her mind wander. It did. She felt her eyes shift into a closed position again and knew it would only be minutes before she was asleep again. Luckily, the dreams did come back and she slept soundly for the rest of the flight.

~.Y.C.R.~

"Kraaannnneee!,"Tiny said, poking her older friend,"Waaakkeee up!"

Krane opened her eyes to see Tiny standing there staring at her with Kat waiting in the doorway. Krane stretched and got up to grab her carry on stuff. Slipping on sunglasses, she made her way off the plane with her friends. Alex and Rissa were trying to sort out the car that had been rented by the record company and told the three girls to go grab their luggage. Krane, Tiny and Kat made their way to the dock and waited for their stuff. Krane's stuff came first without problem, Tiny's stuff came next and Kat's stuff came last about half an hour later.

"Why does my stuff always take so long?,"Kat whined as they made their way outside.

"Maybe you have an airline curse,"Tiny said,"Every time you fly, your stuff ends up in the oddest place so you get it at a weird time."  
>"Tiny, you are seriously insane,"Krane said, walking towards Alex and Rissa.<p>

All the girls piled into the SUV and relaxed for the ride. L.A was pretty different from what they were used to. Alex had grew up here when she was younger but she had moved to Ohio when she was a little younger than four. Krane was wrecked from the time change but that didn't mean she wasn't going to put on a bright face and fight through the day. The driver dropped them off at the hotel and said that his number was listed in their room. Krane, Kat and Alex shared a room since they were the "oldest" and Rissa and Tiny shared a room since they were "younger than them", in the words on Tiny.

"That's it!,"Krane said,"I'm getting my hair done before that meeting. Who wants to go with me?"

"Are you sure Keke?,"Alex asked,"You remember what happened to me when I tried that style."

Krane shook her head."Yeah I'm sure! I've got to do it, I've got to dye these dark brown locks black and cut it that way."

"Fine, I'll go with ya,"Kat said,"I've gotta see this."

Krane, Tiny and Kat made their way out of the hotel and found a cab to take them to the nearest salon. Tiny payed the driver and the girls then made their way inside. Krane went first since her style would take the longest and Tiny and Kat watched from the side. Krane tried to picture the cut and color she was getting on her head but it was a bit hard. Krane decided that she would close her eyes and just let the hairdresser do her thing and hopefully not screw up her head. About half an hour later, the hairdresser turned off the hairdryer and styled her hair, telling her what product to use and how to place it.

"And we're done,"the hairdresser said, turning Krane around to look in the mirror.  
>Her once dark brown hair was now black and her once long locks were now clean cut and styled into a girl mohawk. Krane liked her new style, she really liked her new style.<p>

"What'd ya think?,"Krane asked a few minutes later.

"I love it!,"Tiny squealed.

"I have to agree,"Kat said,"You look quite distinguished."

"Which means I'll look different from all of y'all, right?,"Krane asked.  
>Tiny and Kat rolled their eyes while Krane paid the cashier manager lady. The three girls made their way back to the hotel and got ready for the meeting. Andy Six and his band mates were discussing all things Death O' Clock. All the guys knew that these girls were kicka** and that this tour was more than likely going to be amazing. Jinxx and Jake loved the guitarists Rissa and Alex. Ashley had a thing for Kat the bassist while C.C was really checking out their drummer Tina or Tiny. Andy still couldn't get his mind off of Kai. She had ruled his head for the past few weeks and it was killing him that he couldn't think of anything else. He was thankful that one meeting would (<em>hopefully) <em>solve everything.

"GUYS!,"Jake yelled,"LETS GO!"  
>Andy grabbed his cellphone and followed Jinxx out to the rental. Meanwhile, Krane was taking in the sights of Legacy Records many recording studios. She couldn't believe she was here with her best friends living her dream. She never imagined being in such a technologically advanced place like this.<p>

"Oh,"their guide said,"Your meeting with your tour assignment is in fifteen minutes, we better head up to the meeting room."

The girls followed their guide to an elevator and waited. Arriving on their floor, the girls followed their guide to a board room and walked in. The Black Veil Brides sat around with their manager talking randomly until one of them noticed the girls.

"Hey!,"Jinxx said,"You guys are finally here."

"Sorry we're late guys,"the guide said,"Well it's been great getting to know you girls! See ya around."  
>The guide left the girl band and the girls exchanged glances.<p>

"Let's get it on,"Krane said.


	6. Do we mix or clash?

_ A/N: I have no IDEA what the name of BVB'S manger is so I just made one up and the number is a total fake. I doubt it'll lead to Andy, sorry. Enjoy!_

"So you're Kat, you're Tiny, you're Alex, you're Rissa, and you're Kai?,"Jake asked, pointing at each girl.

"Yep,"Krane AKA Kai said,"That's all five of us."

"Well I'm Andy,"Andy said,"That guy that just pointed at all of you is Jake, that's Jinxx, Ashley's the guy staring at his phone, and C.C has the bandana."

"So what exactly are we supposed to do while were here?,"Alex asked.  
>"Your assigned manager should show up in a bit,"BVB's manager, Mike, said,"Then we'll all get more acquainted. It's kind' of like a job interview."<p>

"Well that sounds _thrilling_,"Krane said with sarcasm.

Andy looked over at her and couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. That couldn't be Krane. There was no way. Her face looked harder, her eyes looked different and in general her appearance was different from Krane's.

"Sorry I'm late y'all,"a voice broke the silence,"Traffic's a huge _bitch_ sometimes."

"It's cool Casey,"Mike said,"Girls, this is Casey Schmalz, one of the best managers Legacy has to offer."

"Oh stop,"Casey said, slipping in next to Krane,"I'm not _the_ best, I'm just _one_ of the best."

"Anyway,"Mike said,"Now we can talk business and you guys can talk like school kids or something."

The two older people did exactly that as the bands broke into talking. Jinxx and Jake grabbed Rissa and Alex into guitar talk while Ashley grabbed Kat into some serious bass talk. C.C and Tiny seemed to be getting into the random drummer talk that no one else can understand while Krane and Andy just sat there for awhile not looking at each other. He found himself attracted to her and she found herself attracted to him. What kind of conversation would that produce?

"Uhh, can I ask a stupid question?,"Andy asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Sure,"Krane said.

"Is Kai by any chance a nick-name?,"Andy asked,"And if it is, is your real name by any chance Krane Styles?"

Krane froze at the exact second and Kat looked down the table to see her friends face frozen. Krane opened her mouth like a fish a couple of times and Andy stared at her, confused.

"Umm, no, sorry,"Krane said, lying,"And I have a question for you."  
>"Shoot,"he said.<p>

"What's your last name?"  
>"Well I go by Six, but that's only because I can't stand my original last name. Biersack."<p>

"Andy Six huh?,"Krane said,"I like it, but I doubt Andy Biersack was that bad."

"Trust me, Kai,"he said,"It was, some guy called me Andy Balls once."  
>Krane couldn't help it, the use of the slight dirty word made her erupt into laughter. Andy rolled his eyes and smiled at her.<p>

"You, my friend, have an immature mind,"he said.

Krane stuck out her tongue. "I do not."

"Alright guys,"Mike said, bring both bands to attention,"I think Casey and I have everything wrapped up for now so that about covers it for today. Guys, you have a interview in about twenty minutes so we gotta split."

The members of BVB and their manager thanked the girls and commented on their talent a few more times before leaving. Krane felt Andy slip something into her hand but didn't look down to see what it was until all of the guys were gone. A small slip of paper sat folded in her palm. Without a moments hesitation, she opened it up and read the script.

_(714)229-006_

_ Call me anytime! I'd really love to hang out before we head out!_

_~Andy 6_

Krane bit her lip and slid the note into her pocket. He had no _idea _that she was who she was and she intended to keep it that way for as long as she could. But how could she lie to an old friend like that? Even if he did break her heart, it doesn't mean that she should lie to him like a little b****.

"Yo Keke?,"Kat said,"We gotta go."

Krane snapped out of her thoughts and followed her friend outside to the awaiting car. She pulled the note and cellphone out of her pocket and logged Andy's number into her phone under _Old Andy. _Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she couldn't help but hear her friend's convo's about the various guys in BVB. She knew that either some or all of them would end up with the guys, it was just a matter of who had the balls to make the first move.


	7. Just call already!

_A/N: Sorry this took so long! That machine in my head called my brain is slowing down when I really don't want it to which means I'm hitting the block. Also, this chapter is split into two parts! Enjoy!_

Krane eyed her cellphone from the corner of the room. If she called him, what's the worse that can happen? On the bright side, spending time with a really great dude would be better than being stuck in a hotel room all day. On the dark side, he might question her and figure out that her real name isn't Kai. Krane picked up her phone slowly and unlocked it. Opening her contacts list, she clicked on Andy's info and deliberated _again. _Kat swept into their room and picked up her leather jacket and sunglasses.

"Where are you headed Miss Reynolds?,"Krane asked her friend.

"Ash asked me to meet him,"she said,"He told me to, and I quote,'dress like a hot _ass_ biker chick.' Who knows what the hell he means by that?"

"No idea,"Krane said, staring at her phone again,"Have fun, but don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Kat giggled as she went out the door. Krane went back to staring at her phone and thinking too much. Little did she know, across town, Andy Six was doing the exact same thing except he was waiting instead of deliberating. Would she call him? Or would she leave him hanging until the tour began?

"Dude,"Jake said,"I'm heading out to meet up with Rissa, you aren't going to go crazy, are you?"

"Huh, what?,"Andy said, turning to face his friend.

"Dude,"Jake said,"You've been staring at your phone for nearly five days. What's up?"  
>"Well, I kind of gave Kai my number and told her if she needed anything that she could call me."<p>

"C.C owes my twenty bucks,"Jake muttered to himself,"She probably doesn't need anything yet dude, she'll call eventually, but while you're waiting, don't stare at that cellphone and go insane."

"Sure, sure,"Andy said.

Jake shook his head and went out the door. There wasn't anyone else in the house besides himself now. The rest of the guys had left hours ago and by the way they talked, it didn't sound like they'd be back till late. Sighing, Andy slid his phone in his pocket and got up. Grabbing a pad, he slipped out on to the back deck and set up camp on a lounge chair. Meanwhile, Krane was still deliberating on if she should call him. A tiny voice kept saying that she should but at the same time a louder voice kept saying that she shouldn't. Trying to shut the louder voice up, she picked up her phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?," a voice answered.  
>"It's me,"she said.<p>

"I was hoping you would call."

"Listen, can you meet me at the hot topic on 32nd?"

"Sure, I'll see you in fifteen."

Andy put his phone down and saved his number under Kai (or Krane) and grabbed his keys. At least she'd finally called!


	8. The Truth Comes Out Even More!

_A/N: My brain isn't the gutter! YA! Here it is! It's SUPER long!_

Krane slid her sunglasses off her eyes and looked around. Where was he? Maybe Hot Topic wasn't exactly the _best_ place to meet but hey, it's something they both relate to! Suddenly, a tall guy in sunglasses sat down next to her on the bench and stared forward without a word.

"Andy?,"Krane asked.

"Wrong password,"he said, cracking a smile.

"Stop screwing with me Six!"  
>"Now that's not fair,"Andy said, turning to her,"I have no idea what your last name is so I can't do that to you."<p>

"Fine, make me a fake last name."  
>"Kai Seven?"<br>"Are you going by numbers or something?,"Krane asked, giggling.

"Kai Yah!,"he suggested.

"I am not and never will be a ninja. Try again."

"Kai Silver?,"he suggested.

"Close, but no,"she said.

"We'll figure this out later,"he said,"I got lots to show you."  
>"How exactly do you plan on getting around?"<br>He smiled and motioned for her to follow him. He led her around the corner to the back of the Hot Topic where a motorcycle was sitting with two helmets.

"Come on,"he said, passing her a helmet.

Krane took the helmet and stared at it for a second. 'Oh what the h***,'she thought. She adjusted the strap and got on behind Andy. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he started the bike and the rode off. It was a rush to be ridding on the back of a motorcycle with her tour mate and it made her feel calm. Andy slowed and pulled off into an empty parking lot.

"Come on,"he said.

Krane took off the helmet and followed him into a small path. It was quiet for a few minutes until Krane broke the silence.  
>"I've got an idea,"she said,"Lets play twenty questions."<br>"Alright,"he said,"Ladies first."

"Worst fear?,"she asked.

"I fear nothing,"he replied,"Same for you."

"This is going to sound insanely lame but,"she paused,"Clowns, they freak me out like _h***. _Weirdest band member?"

"C.C,"he said,"Most play-boy, err, girl, like band member?"

"Kat,"she said,"Preferred pet?"

"A great dog,"he said,"Musical tastes?"  
>"It's a rainbow,"she said,"I'll like Tokio Hotel one day, Asking Alexandria the next and then 5 Finger Death Punch after that. Any music artist you absolutely hate right now?"<p>

"Rebecca Black,"he said,"Tattoos?"  
>"I got a few,"she said grinning,"But there's no way I'm telling you where they are."<p>

"Let me guess, you got one on your a**."

"Maybe,"she said, still grinning,"Name something you wish you never saw."

It took Andy a few moments before he finally answered. He hadn't thought about this in awhile.

"Krane's face as I drove away,"he said quietly,"It punched me in the gut."

"I still haven't figured out who this Krane girl is."  
>"We were like best friends back in Ohio,"Andy said, smiling,"We were complete dorks sometimes but it was the best thing ever."<p>

"I see,"Krane said quietly.

If only he knew that that same girl was standing in front of him. She could only imagine what she'd say to him and what he'd say to her.

"Anyway,"Andy said,"I wanted you to see this before we left."

He motioned to the same place he had came to a few weeks ago. It had became his place to come to if he needed to clear his mind and it really felt like a sanctuary.

"This is amazing,"Krane said, leaning on the fence,"How'd you find it?"

"I was driving aimlessly and randomly pulled off to find this waiting for me,"Andy said,"I think it's became my personal place."

"I can see why,"she said, looking out over L.A.

The urge to touch her face was strong but he held back. Making moves on a girl after knowing her for only about a week is kinda wrong. Krane looked over at Andy and smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me up here,"she said,"I needed this."

"L.A too rough for ya?,"he asked, also leaning on the fence.

"No,"she said,"I've just been thinking about home and my family and my music. I'm hoping everything will pan out so I can keep doing this for a long, long time."

"Same with me,"Andy said,"I hope I can do this till I'm old and I don't know what day it is."  
>"But if I fail,"she said,"I have nothing to turn back on. I gave up everything for this band and if we don't make it, I'm screwed royally."<p>

Andy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Krane couldn't help but let her body fit into him. It felt kinda, right.

"Trust me when I say this Kai,"he said,"I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make sure that our fans love your band as much as they love ours. Even if they turn out to hate you and some massive riot breaks out, at least they're reacting to the music."

"You promise?,"she asked, looking into his eyes.  
>"I swear and promise,"he said.<p>

Krane felt better after hearing his little speech and couldn't help but let herself relax a little more. Andy was great guy to be around. She still couldn't help but feel guilty about not telling him that she was Krane though. How would he react if she told him?

"Alright,"Andy said,"We still need to find you a last name."  
>"I think Kai Trick sounds cool,"Krane said.<br>"I like it,"he said,"Spell it with X's instead of C's and K's and then add some unnecessary X's. That's an excellent last name!"

"I am now officially Kai Trixx,"Krane said, pulling out her phone to tweet.

_KaiDeathO'Clock: Got a new name! Call me Kai Trixx! Luv it! AndyBVB Demands it w/ the extra X's!_

Krane slid her phone into her pocket and looked out over L.A.

"We should head out,"Andy said.  
>"Yeahhh,"Krane said,"But I kinda don't wanna."<br>"Don't make me carry you,"he threatened.

Smiling slyly, Krane propped herself on the fence and stared at her tour mate. He gave her a _seriously? _Look and then did as he said. He literally picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"ANDY!,"Krane screamed.

"I warned you,"he simply said.

Krane couldn't do anything but look at his back. Maybe next time she should take him more seriously. Meanwhile, Kat and Ashley seemed to be getting along fine, maybe too fine. These two bass-guitarists had only known each other for a few weeks, yet, it seemed like they had known each other for weeks. On the other side of town, Rissa and Jake were also getting along as they hanged at a carnival. C.C and Tiny had decided at last minute to meet up at the girls hotel penthouse thingy for a horror movie marathon. That leaves Jinxx and Alex, I bet your wondering what they did. The pair of guitarists got together and decided to write a little material. But it was one thing Alex said while they were hanging out that really caught Jinxx's attention.

"Can you keep a secret?,"Alex asked. He nodded and she continued. "You know Kai? I really need to tell someone but, Kai isn't her real name."

"All of us kinda figured,"Jinxx said,"All of you have stage names, but she didn't tell the record her real name,did she?"

"No,"Alex said,"Her real name is Krane Styles. She didn't want to give her real name out anywhere because of-, crap, I can't tell you."

"Come on Lex,"Jinxx said,"I swear I won't tell anyone unless it pertains to death and/or injury."  
>Alex sighed. "Alright,"she said,"She didn't tell the record her real name because of an abusive ex named Taylor. She still has dreams about him at night and it worries me to think that he might find her again."<p>

"God,"Jinxx said.

"I know."  
>Back with Andy and Krane, they now sat at a local McDonalds. Andy was getting this nagging feeling that Kai was keeping something from him and he couldn't help but wonder if he was right.<p>

"Dude,"Kai said,"You look like you're thinking too hard, what's up?"

"I can't help but feel like you're hiding something from me,"Andy said.

Kai looked down at her boots and screwed with the tears in her jeans. She was hiding something from him, but she **really **didn't want to tell him what it was.

"Kai,"he said.

"I can't say anything,"she said,"Just ask one of my band mates when we get back, I think it'd be better that way."

Andy sighed. "Come on,"he said,"You can tell me anything."

Yes,"she said,"But can you trust me?"


	9. And finally

_A/N: I think this might be a bit short but the next should be looonnnggg! Enjoy!_

_(3 weeks later...)_

Krane did everything she could to avoid Andy as the weeks leading up the the first tour date went by. She knew that somehow he'd find out who she _really _was and she was dreading the day that it would happen. As far as she knew, everyone in BVB besides Andy knew what her real name was and Jinxx also knew the story behind the fake name hiding. It killed her to think that someone else would eventually hear the story too.

"Krane?,"Alex asked,"Can we all ask you a question? And will you promise to answer it honestly?"  
>"No,"Krane said,"I don't want anymore questions. Just last week I got plagued by Andy with them and now I have to avoid him because I'm afraid he'll figure out who I am."<p>

"Well, here's the thing,"Kat said,"How would you feel if the guys were about to tell him right now? And how would the fact that after they tell him, Jinxx will be telling him the you-know-who story add on to that?"

Krane's eyes grew wide. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She had shot out of her seat on the bus couch and was now running to the front. "DANIEL! STOP BVB'S BUS! NOW!"  
>Everything Krane's band mates had said was true. At the exact moment she screamed at the driver to stop the other bus, Jinxx had escorted Andy to the secluded bunks to discuss Krane's darker side.<p>

"I can't believe she didn't tell me,"Andy said quietly,"We were like siblings back in Ohio. Janxx, why did she lie to me?"

"I don't know,"Jinxx said,"But I got something very important to tell you, alright? When Krane was only ninteen, her boyfriend Taylor began beating her and eventually he beat her till she passed out. He called Kat the next morning claiming that she had got wasted and that he was also buzzed as well. Kat came over to his apartment and picked Krane up and of course, everything went on as normal. Krane, though, didn't talk for nearly a week and eventally, the bruises and scars began to show."

Andy didn't say a word. He honestly had no idea what to say, what does a person say? First, he gets the info that the girl he happens to possibly love is one of his old friends. Second, he gets from one of his closest friends that his old friends was in an abusive relationship.

"Jinxx,"Andy said,"Give me an honest answer, what the h*ll should I do?"

"Well, it depends dude,"Janxx said,"Do you have feelings for her?"  
>"Well-"<p>

"Guys,"Ashley said, poking his head in the door,"Death O' Clock demanded an emergency stop."

_'Oh here we go,'Andy thought, _as he exited the bus. His mission was to apprehend Krane and demand that she tell the truth. How hard could it be?

"I can't believe you did this!,"he heard Krane scream.

He followed the noise and found both bands gathered around the girl. The sea of bodies parted when he arrived and Krane's angry expression changed when she saw him. He couldn't tell what exactly it changed to but it had to be something in between regret and guilt.

"Hey guys,"Andy said,"Can you all ride on our bus for the next couple miles or so? We've got some things to talk about."

Both bands split to BVB's bus and all that remained was Andy and Krane. It was day one all over again.

"Listen,"Krane said,"I don't plan on talking."

"Fine,"Andy said,"You can just listen."

"Whatever,"Krane said, walking past him back to her bus.

Andy sighed and followed her, closing the door behind him. This is going to be a long ride.


	10. Where do I begin?

_A/N: This is kinda all over the place because I had some issues with the emotions in the parts and such. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and I don't own BVB or Guitar Hero, wish I did though..._

Krane picked up Alex's acoustic guitar and took a seat on one of the couches. Plucking mindlessly, she avoided Andy's gaze. Andy sat down across from her and watched her for a few minutes. It wasn't till a few minutes later that he picked up the tune she was playing.

"You learned how to play the Morticians Daughter?,"he asked.

She didn't say a word, she just kept playing the song. Andy sighed and finally figured he should lay his cards out on the table.

"Krane, listen, I never wanted to leave you,"he said,"You remember what I said at the cliff in Cali? I never want to see that face again on you. I blame myself for what happened with Taylor because I wasn't there. If I was there, I probably would've been there to beat the s*** out of him. Please, just say something to me."

Krane put the acoustic guitar down and stared at him, a hard glare in her eyes.

"You blame YOURSELF?,"she asked,"You know what? I blame myself, I should have never gotten involved in this. If I hadn't found you again, that stupid bast*** would've stayed locked in my head forever and I wouldn't be talking about him anymore."

Andy remained silent and let her continue to vent. "I shouldn't of let myself fall for you when we were younger and I shouldn't of let anyone else hear my story!"

Krane was silent then. She had a look of anger on her face and he honestly couldn't blame her. He wanted to be mad at her for lying, but for some reason, he couldn't get mad at her.

"But look at where you are,"Andy said quietly,"You are on tour as a successful lead singer of a really awesome band. Does that mean anything?"  
>"Yea, well, um,"Krane stumbled across her words.<p>

"Now look me directly in the eye Krane and tell me that you aren't happy,"he demanded, getting up and moving closer to her.

"Uhhh." She couldn't.

"Come on, it's just three easy words."

"I am happy!,"Krane spat.

"No,"Andy said, getting even closer,"I don't believe you. I want you to tell me straight up that you are one-hundred percent happy here."

"Alright."Krane finally broke."I will admit that this life is hard, but I know that it's eventually going to be worth it."

"And?,"Andy said, inching closer.

"And I should stop running away from my problems,"she said quietly,"I'm so sorry for lying to you, I should have told you from day one who I was. I was afraid though and I had all these ideas about what if you thought I wasn't me or something and-"

"Dude,"Andy said,"The first day I saw you online I had a gut feeling, but as soon as I met you in real time, it was gone. You've changed so much in what, two years?"

"Five,"Krane said blankly,"It's been five years since I last saw you."

"Dang."

"I know,"Krane said, turning to face him,"Remember when you asked about tattoos? Can I show you one of mine?"

"I think it'd be kinda awkward if I had to see your-"

"NO!,"Krane cried,"You are not seeing that one. This ones on my lower back." 

She turned and lifted her shirt up a bit for him to see. A marionette control bar (the thing the strings attach to) was etched into her skin. The strings stretched out around and twisted to the front of her body.

"What does it mean?,"Andy asked.

"I got this one after I got away from Taylor,"she said quietly,"For me it symbolizes my freedom from him and his, _habits_."

Andy stared at the art and absentmindedly ran his finger over the outline. Krane didn't care at the moment, she was remembering everything Taylor had done to her. Every hit, every scratch, every beating, and every verbal assault. She knew now that she was over him, she had everything while he had nothing. She was stronger than ever.

"Krane!"

"Huh, what?"  
>"I've been trying to talk with you for like four minutes,"Andy said,"You alright?"<p>

"Yeah!,"she said.

"You sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

He gave her one of _those _looks.

"Don't answer that question."

Meanwhile on Death O' Clock's bus, everything seemed to be going well. The girls had told the guys to make themselves at home and that is exactly what they did. By the time they hit the California border, Ashley was asleep in Kat's bunk, C.C and Jake had eaten a large amount of their junk food supply and Jinxx had been playing Guitar Hero with Alex since Krane and Andy decided to have a little discussion.

"How do you do that!,"Alex cried after the sixth defeat from Janxx.

"I gots skills honey,"he said,"I gots mad skills."

About half an hour after they hit the California border, the buses stopped again and band mates were exchanged. Krane didn't say a word to her band mates, she just slipped into her comfy pj's and went off to her bunk to watch a movie. Andy did pretty much the same except he decided to lock himself in the secluded back area of the bus and just think for a while. It was only about fifteen minutes after he locked himself in that he received a text:

_'Heyy, at the next REAL stop do you wanna do something 2gether?'_

He sent a simple reply and then slipped his phone back into his pocket. Why would he not want to get together at the next stop?

_'Totally.'_


	11. I have an interview with who now?

_A/N: I mean nothing bad in the first paragraph thingy. I love Ash! BASSIST ARE FRIGGEN AWESOME! Lol Enjoy guys!_

It was a few more days before they stopped for the first couple of dates and by then, both managers knew their bands were clearly acquainted with each other. Kat had began to take on (to the distaste of her band mates) the Ashley like attitude, adding on to her already high play-girl like personality. Tiny became even more hyper than ever before and she and C.C became almost inseparable as the weeks continued. Jinxx and Alex were the more serious of the group and Jake and Rissa were the 'friends' of the group. Riiiggghhhtt.

"Krane,"Rissa said, poking her friend,"Casey says that we have sound check in an hour and then we both have an interview with some random dude right outside our bus."

"Shitttttt,"Krane said, face-palming,"I told Andy that we could hang today. When did this stuff come up?"

"We talked about it last night,"Rissa said,"We're you not there or something?"

Krane rolled her eyes and pulled our her phone. Sending a quick text, she made her way to her storage compartment to grab her clothes and accessories for the day. A reply came while she had her head stuck in a mess of tees and skinny jeans.

_Its cool, I have an interview anyway, we can hang l8r_

_'Still as understanding as ever,'_Krane thought as she pulled a pair of purple skinnies and black tee from the box. It took her fifteen minutes to find her various jewelry and accessory items in the chaos of the box and another five to find her boots in another container. After another ten minutes of getting her mohawk into place, she finally got dressed, put in her long chain earrings and nose stud, and went out to the stage to rehearse with the rest of her band mates. As Krane belted the lyrics to their song, _Selling Lies_, she had a feeling that someone was watching them. Krane was right about feeling. Andy stood side stage watching the girl-band play through their set and he was impressed. They had some major talent.

"Enjoying the show dude?,"a voice said.

"HOLY SH*T!,"Andy said loudly.

Jake and Jinxx laughed at their friends expression and Andy glared at them.

"Seriously?,"Andy asked quietly.

"Well we saw you hanging out here all alone and decided to join you,"Jinxx said,"And Jake decided to scare the sh!t out of you. Dude, your face was priceless!"

Andy crossed his arms and gave his friends one of _those _looks_. _Both guys just laughed harder when they saw their friends expression and Andy gave up.

"What are you guys doing?,"Ashley asked, walking up behind the small group.

"Well I was watching Deaths sound check alone but these two decided to join me,"Andy said,"These girls seriously kick a[s]s."

"Wait,"Ashley said,"Don't you have an interview in like five minutes outside Death's tour bus?"

"OH CRAP!,"Andy yelled running off stage.

Five heads simultaneously turned in the direction of the voice and the guys quietly slid away to hide. Krane was pleased with their first real sound check outside of a recording studio. It had gone smoothly and it didn't look like anything would go wrong tonight.

"Remember,"Kasey said as the girls exited stage,"Do not tell the interviewers anything that you wouldn't tell your parents or a complete stranger. We don't want bad karma right out of the gate girls, especially you Krane."

Krane nodded and followed Kat back to the bus where the interviewer and Andy were waiting. Wait, ANDY? No one told her she would be interviewed with him.

"Kat!,"Krane hissed,"No one told me I'd be doing an interview with anyone."

"We're you dead last night or something girl?,"Kat said,"You have an interview with Andy, I have an interview with Ash, Jake and Lex are talking together and so on and so forth."

Krane nearly groaned. What if she blabs about her past with the lead singer of a world renowned band? Sure, they weren't ever really _together_ but they were _almost_ together. God, this is going to be awkward.

"You'll be fine,"Kat reassured,"I'm sure Andy will have your back."  
>"I hope so,"Krane said quietly as she walked toward the two men.<p>

**Song Suggestion!**

Savior ~ Black Veil Brides

_I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark  
>But now I know my wounds are sewn because of who you are<br>I will take this burden on and become the holy one  
>But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song<em>

_So hear my voice remind you not to bleed  
>I'm here…<em>**  
><strong>


	12. BRYAN Starzzz!

_A/N: April 5__th__ was my anniversary on Fan-fiction. Net! Three years guys! Anyway, here ya go!_

Andy watched as Krane walked over to Bryan and himself and knew that she was nervous. He could still tell by the way she carried herself after all these years.

"Can you promise me something?,"Andy asked.

"What?,"Bryan asked.  
>"Don't scare Kai away,"Andy replied,"She's never done this before."<br>"Awww, do I sense some protectiveness?"

"Don't even go there."  
>"Hey guys,"Krane said,"We gonna do this or what?"<p>

"Totally,"Bryan said,"I just gotta check on one thing. Be back in a sec."  
>Bryan Starzzz left the two rockers alone for a few minutes and Krane exchanged glances with Andy.<p>

"Alright, I'm admitting it now,"she said,"I'm scared half to fuck!ng death."

"Knew it,"he said,"Relax, I've got you. All you gotta do is answer some questions, crack jokes before you answer them and screw with Bryan a bit."

"Sounds easy enough."  
>"Alright you two,"Bryan said, walking back up,"You ready?"<br>Both nodded and Andy pulled out a cigarette. Bryan rolled his eyes and cued his tech guy to start the camera.

"Hey it's Bryan Starzz and I'm here with the Black Veil Brides and,"he turned to Krane.  
>"Kai of Death O' Clock,"She said.<p>

"Sweet, now lets get it on. So Kai, this is your first tour ever?"

"Oh yeah,"Krane said,"I'm totally stoked for it."  
>"She's only excited cause she's got us,"Andy added,"Who wouldn't wanna tour with us?"<br>"That reminds me Andy,"Bryan said,"I heard rumors that Kai and you knew each other from before now, are those rumors true?"  
>Andy gave Krane a questioning glance and she nodded. He then turned back to Bryan.<p>

"Yeah,I did,"he replied,"In fact, I'm one of the few people who know her _real _name."  
>"Can I know her real name?"<p>

"Awww _hellllll _no!,"Krane said, pulling out the ghetto accent and laughing,"I want to be able to go back home and have near privacy so I will not be telling anyone outside of management or band friends my real name."

"Sound legit,"Bryan said,"Anyway, I want you two to do something. Andy ask Kai a question and Kai ask Andy a question. Both of you should answer the other person. Go!"

"You wanna go ride go-carts tonight?,"Andy asked.

"Totally,"Krane replied,"You wanna steal some booze from the green room after our shows?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?,"Andy replied.

"Are you going to be getting the alcohol before or after you drive the go-carts?"

"After,"Krane said.  
>"Way to take the fun out've everything,"Andy replied.<p>

"Do you want to get arrested?,"Krane asked.

"Touche."

"Moving on,"Bryan said,"We have some fan questions. The first one is for Krane and I have to say this, I have A LOT of Death fans. When I announced I was doing this, my page was flooded with comments."

"Wow,"Krane said.

"Anyway,"Bryan said,"XxUnleashed-imaginationxX wants to know when you and a certain BVB member are going to get together. Will this ever happen? Will you and BVB member ever be together?"

Krane looked over at Andy and knew exactly who Unleashed-imagination was talking about, even if Bryan didn't say his name.

"Well, I don't know XxUnleashed-imaginationxX,"She replied,"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Cool,"Bryan said,"Andy, MyGuitarSkillz21 asks, why you're such as to Bryan?"

"You see Bryan,"Andy began,"I am not an , we are not , Kai and I just simply know what real life is like and know that you can't sugar coat bull sh!t."  
>"Exactly,"Krane said,"You, Bryan, are wearing Abercrombie, while we are wearing leather, skinny jeans and studs galore. Do we look like people who will go 'oh life is wonderful'? No."<p>

"Alright, so Kai, PickaPicka32 asks how is the debut album coming along and when is it going to be released?"

"We just released some stuff on iTunes,"Krane said,"The songs _Selling Lies _and _Cry Out _are on there. I can't exactly pinpoint a real date for a release because we're still recording stuff. Since we're now on tour, it may get even harder to pinpoint since we may not be in a city with a recording studio near by. I just gotta tell our fans to be patient and wait, good things come to those who wait."

"I listened to most of your stuff the other day and I have to say that I am a fan,"Bryan said,"Now Andy, Mystical~Cheese wants you to do an accent."

"What up with the user name?,"Krane asked.

"It's real,"Bryan said, showing her the paper.

"What kind of accent?,"Andy asked.

Krane snatched the paper from Bryan and looked at the rest of the questions as Andy did his Lightning Thunderstein voice. Some of these questions were hilarious! Name your spirit animal? What?

"Don't eat my questions like he did,"Bryan said.

"You ate paper?,"Krane asked.

Andy shrugged and Krane handed the questions back to Bryan. The rest of the interview evolved around food, guitars and Ohio for a bit. Until Andy brought up karate.

"Didn't you tell him you could do a back flip off a wall?,"Andy asked Krane.

"I ain't doing it,"Krane replied,"If I get injured, Casey will KILL me."

"Come on, please,"Andy said, giving her begging eyes.

"Now guys,"Bryan had joined in,"No, I am not flipping! Ugh, alright fine!"

"Told you it'd work,"Andy said quietly to Bryan.

Krane walked over toward the solid brick wall and centered herself for a few moments before running full speed and beginning the flip. She went up, over and landed gracefully on her feet. Walking back over to the guys, she stood there with an air of _I'm p!ssed at you and I'm not talking anymore._

"Kai, relax,"Andy said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Krane snapped around and before either of the two guys knew what was happening, she had Andy in a position where she could potentially break his arm.

"Don't _ever _touch a Hachi Dan after they've done something like that,"Krane said, releasing him,"I'm sorry."

"Ok,"Bryan said,"I think that's about it for the interview with Black Veil Brides and Death O' Clock."

Both Andy and Krane moved to stand next to Bryan again. There was only one bit of emotion in the air, fear.

"I'm Kai from Death O' Clock,"Krane said.

"And I'm Andy from the Black Veil Brides."

"Come see us on the National Rebellion Tour, coming to a city near you soon!,"Krane said.

"And if you don't,"Andy added,"We'll come find you ourselves!"

"No we won't!"

"Just go with it."

Krane rolled her eyes. The two thanked Bryan and left the tent thingy. Krane knew Andy would ask about the arm incident but she just wasn't really sure when. She turned to head toward her bus but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me?,"Andy asked.


	13. More explainations and concert rituals

_A/N: How long has it been? Sorry guys! I got a bit stuck then it just came to me. Enjoy!_

Krane followed Andy away from the buses to the stage area and took a seat next to him on the edge of the main stage. Krane was confused, why had he asked her to follow him here?

"What was that?,"he finally asked.

"What?"

_"That,"_he said,"Back at the interview, you could have probably broken my arm."

"Oh, that,"Krane said.

"So?"

"When I started karate when I was sixteen, I met Taylor about three months after I started,"Krane said,"Everything was great and I honestly believed that he was the one for me. Then the, well you know, started and I honestly sank into a hole."

"Why didn't you do to him what you just did to me back there?"

"I wasn't able to at the time,"Krane explained,"And I was too afraid to do or say anything about what he was doing to me."

Andy was silent for awhile until he finally thought of something. "What happened to you?"

"What?"

"When we were younger, you were a kick a**,"Andy said,"You wouldn't let anyone give you sh!t, not even me."

"You don't understand,"Krane said quietly,"When someone does that to you, you, you lose yourself. Kat and Rissa were able to piece together everything during a sleepover at my house one weekend years ago. I literally poured everything to them that night and they demanded I turn him in."

"And then?"

"Haven't you heard this story already?"

"Yeah,"Andy said,"But I think it'd be different from your point of view."  
>"Anyway,"Krane continued,"He was taken away about three days later and I haven't seen him since. Supposedly, his parents bailed him out and all of them moved away or something. I hope to god I never run into him again."<br>"I know what I'll do if I run into him,"Andy said quietly.

Krane gave him a sideways hug and the two of them sat there for a couple more minutes watching the crew people do last minute things around the stage. It wasn't until Krane received a text from Alex that she realized what time it was.

"You know our concert starts in like forty-five minutes?,"she asked.

"Yep."

"And you know that you don't have your warpaint on, right?"

"OH SH!T!,"he yelled jumping up.

"I'll help you, if ya want."

He nodded and Krane followed him to BVB's backstage area. Her band mates and his band mates were gathered, talking and generally just enjoying the time before the show. Krane couldn't believe that she was right about how close they would become.

"Dude,"Jake said,"You aren't ready yet?"

"Well kind've,"Andy said.

"I've got his back,"Krane replied.

The remaining members of BVB erupted into laughter and Krane rolled her eyes. Andy handed her his stuff and asked her to do his other arm while he did his face. About twenty minutes later, Andy finished his face and Krane was able to do his other arm.

"Record time!,"Andy declared,"I got the fastest warpaint time on the board now, thanks to Krane."

"No fair!,"C.C cried,"I didn't have four hands when I did the fastest!"  
>"I'll help you next time,"Tiny said,"We'll totally own their time."<br>"I sense some competition,"Alex said.

"If I've learned anything about these guys over the past month,"Rissa said,"I think somehow a competition will come along."

"Doubt it,"Krane said.

"Trust me,"Andy said quietly,"The guys will get into some serious paint races before concerts to see who's the fastest."

"Really?,"Krane asked.

Andy nodded and all of them slipped into conversation. Fifteen minutes before stage call, the girls of Death O' Clock and the guys of Black Veil Brides split off to review last minute concert info and preform concert rituals. Alex had invented Deaths ritual only weeks after they were signed. All five girls had to exchange one piece of jewelry until everyone had something not their own and write something random in magic marker on their band mates arms. Tiny got Rissa's choker chain and Kat's lightning ring. Kat received Krane's stretchy bullet bracelet and Krane received Tiny's skull ring. Finally, Rissa got the special suspenders.

"Do these seriously glow in the dark?,"Rissa asked.

"Supposedly,"Krane said, clipping the back for her friend,"I haven't ever tried it."

"Ask Andre to turn off the lights tonight during_ In the Dark_,"Tiny said, indicating the light tech guy,"Maybe they'll work."

"Good idea,"Rissa said,"The zebra print will look friggen insane!"

Tiny then passed out the magic markers and each girl took a turn writing on another arm. Krane wrote LET'S KICK A**, Alex wrote GIRLS ROCK MORE, Kat wrote DO'C FOR LIFE, Rissa wrote H8S AIN'T GOT NOTHIN ON US, and Tiny wrote WE ARE THE DREAM. With only a few minutes left before the show, the girls got into their huddle and said some final words with Casey. After collecting various instruments, everyone went to their entrance positions on stage and ready to rock.

"You think they're ready?,"Ashley asked.

"Oh h*** yeah,"Andy said,"They totally are."

Ya! Song suggestion! P.L.U.R By Blood on the Dance Floor

Peace, love, unity, respect  
>These are all the things<br>That I will never forget


	14. Concert time!

_A/N: This one is kinda short but the next one should be longer! Enjoy!_

"SCREAM!,"Krane yelled out to the crowd,"We wanna hear you now, no one can hold you down, you can be whatever you wanna be."

After their first couple shows, the girls of Death O' Clock soon learned what worked on stage and what didn't work on stage. For example, Alex learned on the first date that it wasn't the smartest idea to climb the amp stand with a guitar strapped across her back. She fell down and nearly broke her neck. Luckily she wasn't hurt, but her guitar, snapped on impact. For days, Alex was out of it and the other girls of Death knew why. Alex hadn't told ANYONE outside of Death but her dad had gifted that guitar to her after he died and it had meant everything to her because it was the last remaining link she had to him. Eventually, she told Jinxx after days of his begging and he somehow got the pieces of the guitar, promising he'd do something for her.

"YOU GUYS ARE BEING A KICK A** CROWD!,"Krane yelled,"WE HAVE ONE MORE SONG FOR YOU! GET READY TO GO ON A RAMPAGE!"

Krane couldn't wait for both their and BVB's set to end. After the concert, Andy and she had planned on going out together to just have some fun. He had promised that there would be no mention of Taylor or the near arm breaking incident and she agreed to go with him. Weirdly, she still had no idea what they were doing and he hadn't said a thing. She had ideas, but weirdly, it didn't bother her.

"We love you!,"Krane said,"GOODNIGHT!"

Rissa, Kat and Alex threw packs of their guitar picks out to the crowd. Krane threw out a band tee and Tiny threw out a couple sets of her drumsticks. Krane watched for a few seconds as the crowd grabbed for the pieces of signed merch and grinned. '_We aren't in Cincinnati anymore,_' she thought.

"And now,"Krane said,"I now switch you over to our good friends, the Black Veil Brides!"

The crowd went insane and Krane went off stage, graciously accepting the water bottle passed in her direction. Tiny exchanged a grin with her friend and Krane returned it.

"We did so fuck!ng great out there!,"Tiny said loudly,"Best stop yet!"

"Totally,"Kat said,"I think Vegas will be even better though."

"Good god,"Krane said,"Can we not get screwed over this time? Remember that weekend?"

Krane, Kat and Rissa thought back to a certain weekend and shuddered. The last time they were in Vegas, they had ended up in a totally different motel on the other side of town with no IDEA how they ended up there.

"This time,"Rissa said,"We keep the drinking to a minimum and stay together with someone."

"Agreed,"Kat and Krane said at the same time.

"Guys!,"Alex said,"I totally forgot, Jinxx asked me to fill in for a couple songs while he played violin. I gotta go! MIKEY!"

The four girls watched as their most serious band member ran around in a serious rampage grabbing her guitar and making sure her stuff was still working correctly. Krane laughed and Kat gave her a questioning look.

"I've never seen her that frazzled,"Krane said,"It's kind've hilarious."

"Does anyone know what song they're even playing?,"Tiny asked.

"Guess we should find out,"Krane said, getting up.

All four girls made their way side-stage and watched as Andy introduced Alex to the stage. Alex walked on stage and Jinxx switched to violin.

"This song's is for all of you guys,"Andy said,"And for a close friend of mine. Kai, I'll always be there."

Tiny, Rissa and Kat looked back at their friend and saw the same expression of surprise they had seen when she had heard the guys were telling Andy who she really was.

Song Suggestion! Bully~Shine Down

_It's eight AM, this hell I'm in,  
>Seems I've crossed a line again for being nothing more than who i am,<br>so break my bones and throw your stones,  
>We all know that life ain't fair but there's more of us we're everywhere.<em>


	15. Krane's Song

_A/N: This is LONG! Enjoy! _

"You guys know this one,"Andy said,"A Saviour is always there."

Jake started in with an acoustic and Alex followed soon after with her electric guitar. Jinxx watched her closely and her band mates could see the love in his eyes. Andy started singing a few seconds after Alex followed Jake.

_I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark,  
>But now I know my wounds are sown because of who you are,<br>I will take this burden on and become the holy one,  
>But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song.<em>

Jake and Alex continued to play in a elaborate congregation of electric and acoustic guitar and Andy kept singing.

_So hear my voice,  
>Remind you not to bleed,<br>I'm here._

Jake and Alex kept guitaring on as Andy sang the chorus. Kat looked back at Krane and saw a different emotion on her friends face, she couldn't tell what it was though.

_Saviour! Will be there,  
>When you are feeling alone, ohhh,<br>A saviour, for all that you do,  
>So you live freely without their harm.<em>

Alex did a short solo and Jinxx entered along with C.C. Andy continued on to the second verse and Krane felt a single tear slide down her face. He was getting deep, real deep.

_So here I write my lullaby, to all the lonely ones,  
>Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love,<br>So I can take this pen and teach you how to live,  
>But what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I give.<em>

The crowd was nearly silent at this point and Krane could understand why. How could this song not impact a crowd?

_So hear my voice,  
>Reminds you not to bleed,<br>I'm here.  
>A saviour! Will be there,<br>When you are feeling alone, ohhh.  
>A saviour for all that you do,<br>So you live freely without their harm  
><em>

Jinxx started a violin solo and Andy looked straight over at Krane with a small smile on his face. She mouthed a _thank you _and he nodded before continuing on.

_Saviour! Will be there,  
>When you are feeling alone, ohhh,<br>A saviour for all that you do,  
>So you live freely without their harm.<em>

Krane grabbed Kat and Kat looked over at her friend. She had the beginnings of tears on the edges of her eyes.

"You alright?,"Kat whispered,

"You have no idea how deep this is to me,"Krane replied.

Andy continued singing.

_When I hear your cries:  
>Praying for life<br>I will be there.  
><em>

Kat, Tiny and Rissa enveloped Krane in a hug as Andy finished out the song.

_When I hear your cries:  
>Praying for life<br>I will be there!_

Alex played strong for the last few minutes of the song.

_I will be there!_

_'He has a great scream,'_Krane thought.

_I will always be there!_

Krane slipped out of her friends grasps. "I'm fine,"she said.

_I will be there!_

Jinxx grabbed Alex around the shoulders and whispered _'great job'_ in her ear. The guys threw guitar picks and drumsticks off stage before exiting. Andy went to see Krane before heading back to the bus, he really wanted to see her reaction.

"Hey did you-,"he stopped short as she nearly tackled him in a hug,"What's this for"

"You have no idea how deep that got with me,"She said into his chest.

"I was hoping for that,"Andy said, staring down at her.

"Very few songs make me cry,"Krane said.

"You cried?"

"She did!,"Kat yelled.

Krane rolled her eyes and they parted ways. It wasn't until she got to Death's bus that she realized that she had hugged a sweaty dude without hesitation.

"EWWWW!,"Krane yelled.

"What?,"Rissa asked.

"I hugged a sweaty guy with no hesitation!,"Krane squeaked.

"Well, don't you love him?,"Rissa asked jokingly.

A look passed over Krane's features and she got onto the bus without another word. Does she still love Andy? _'Of course I do,'_ Krane thought, grabbing her bag. Packing her stuff for the hotel, she thought over Rissa's words and just wondered. On one side, she did love Andy, but on the other side, she was beginning to wonder if he loved her back.


	16. Andy and Krane, Krane and Andy

_A/N: It's gets kinda mushy at the end, just a warning! LoL Enjoy!_

"Kraanne,"Kat called her friend,"A very nice gentlemen is waiting at our door for you."

Krane poked her head around the wall and saw Alex and Kat smiling evilly. Andy stood in the door waiting for her and she instantly assumed the worse. They were defiantly going to be interrogating him before they went out, both Alex and Kat had that glint in their eye.

"I'll be out in a sec,"Krane said, going back into the bathroom to finish her make-up and last minute things.

"_Come on in Andy," _she heard one of the girls say. She groaned and finished her make up. "_So why do you qualify to take our friend out tonight?" _Krane cracked the door and heard Andy's reply.

"You guys know me well enough to know that I won't bring back Krane in any way, shape or form that will make you angry,"Andy said,"I won't do anything to her. I swear."

_'Good answer,' _Krane thought. She closed the door and fished around in her bad for her accessory pouch. Slipping in her skull chain earrings, she adjusted her rosary and finally went to the main room. Andy was planted on one of the chairs around the small kitchen table with Kat and Alex on either side of him. He shot Krane a _help _look and she mouthed, _'they won't stop.'_

"Well Andrew,"Alex said,"I believe that you are qualified to take Krane out tonight. I just have one statement for you."

"Shoot,"Andy replied.

Alex moved closer to him and whispered so no one could hear. "If you bring her back hurt in ANY way, I'll come after you. I'll also sic Jinxx on you too. Are we clear, Mr. Biersack?"

Andy swallowed and nodded. Krane shook her head and moved to pull him up from the chair. Kat and Alex looked at her with shocked looks and she rolled her eyes.

"Guys,"she said,"I knew this one before now. I think we're cool."

"This one?,"Andy asked as they went toward the door.

"Do EVERYTHING I would do!,"Kat called after her, grinning.

"She is totally like Ashley,"Andy said when the exited the room.

"Tell me about it,"Krane said,"They have to be perfect together."

Andy shrugged and they made their way downstairs to the waiting rental. Kat and Alex watched for their exit from the balcony and exchanged glances when they saw them get in a car.

"Time for plan G.K.A.A.T,"Alex said, turning away to enter the room again.

"Alright,"Kat said, following her,"Wait, what does it stand for again?"

"Get Krane and Andy together,"Alex said.

"Oh yeah, what's the plan?"

"Do you have any idea where Krane hides her journal?"

"Yeah."

"Go get it,"Alex said.

"Are you sure this isn't an invasion of privacy?,"Kat asked.

"Do you want them together or not?,"Alex asked.

"Well I do, but-"

"Then go get the journal!"

Kat sighed and went over to Krane's bed. She dug under the mattress until she came up with a leather book. Returning to Alex, she placed it on the table and the two of them looked each other again. They both knew this might be a bit over the line, but it could help them find a hint to nudge Krane and Andy together.

"You open it,"Alex said, looking at Kat.

"This was your idea!,"Kat said,"You open it!"

"Idea,"Alex said,"Both of us will open it on three. One, two...three!"

Both of them took edges of the journal and flipped it open to the first few pages. Alex flipped to a date nearer to when they were signed and read it. Flipping through, the girls got a good taste of Krane's past with Andy and her feelings for him.

"Ohhhh,"Kat said,"I have an idea."

A few miles away, Andy and Krane were chilling at a carnival without a care in the world. Barley any fans had bothered them and the lines had been on their side.

"Oh my god,"Krane said,"A photo booth! We should do it!"

Andy nodded and she pulled him inside the box. Selecting the settings, both of them posed and waited for the flash. They were throwing up horns in the first shot, sticking out their tongues in the second shot, hugging in the third shot, and in the fourth shot? Krane had ideas, but she didn't know if he'd go with it. Unknowingly, Andy had the same idea and wondered what her lips tasted like. In the third shot, they were both shot staring at each other with a deep thought look on their faces.

"That's cute,"Krane said, indicating the second shot.

"I like the third one,"Andy said.

"So do I,"Krane said,"We look kinda weird in the last one. What were you thinking about?"

"Batman,"Andy said quickly,"I was thinking about batman."

"Sureee."

"Would I lie to you?"

Krane gave him a look as a group of people approached them asking for photos and autographs. Many of them asked for the two of them to pose together and one girl even commented that they were the cutest couple she'd ever seen.

"But we're-,"Krane began to say.

"What she means is,"Andy said,"We are together but we haven't exactly announced it yet."

Krane shot him a _are you crazy _look and he shrugged. The group thanked them and left them alone again.

"Alright,"Krane said,"I wanna know what exactly you meant by 'together but haven't exactly announced it yet'?"

"No idea,"Andy said, shrugging,"I just wanted to give them a better answer than 'no, we're not.'"

"Oh."

"That reminds me. What were you thinking about in the last pic?"

Krane froze and Andy grinned, he knew she only did that when she was would be embarrassed incredibly. What could she have been thinking about?

"I was thinking about ponies!"

"Krane, come on, ponies?"

"It's better than your batman excuse!"

Never, ever, doubt the batman excuse,"Andy said,"You know you can tell me anything."

"How about you retry your excuse?"

"Do I have to?,"Andy whined.

"Yes!,"Krane said.

"But it sounds cliché."

"Try me. As soon as you redo yours, I'll redo mine."

Andy groaned and turned to face her head on.

"I was thinking about,"he said, unsure of how to word his sentence,"Well, us, I guess."

"Us?,"Krane asked, confused.

"I kind've wanted to kiss you,"he said quietly.

Krane was amazed that he was thinking about the same thing as she was. Maybe he does love her.

"KRANE!"

"Huh?,"she said, snapping back.

"You're out of it again,"Andy said, smiling.

"Sorry,"she said,"I was just thinking that it's weird that you were thinking the same thing as me."

"Oh really?,"He asked.

"Oh yeah."

Andy slid closer to her and slid his arms around her neck, pulling her even closer to him. Krane felt his lip ring against her skin and then tasted smoke and mint. They sat there like that lip locked for a few seconds until Krane heard Alex's signature ring tone, Love Bites (and so do I), blaring from her pocket.

"Damn it,"Andy said, breaking off.

"It's Alex,"Krane said, pulling out her phone,"You can scream at her on speaker phone."

Krane pushed talk and the speaker phone button and heard the rapid talking of Alex and Kat.

"KRANE!,"Alex said,"Get back to the hotel! We have a huge surprise for you!"

"MEGA SURPRISE!,"Kat added.

"Guys, what are you talking about?,"Krane asked.

"We just have a huge surprise for you!,"they both said at the same time.

"HURRY UP AND GET BACK HERE!,"Alex yelled.

The line went dead and Krane exchanged glances with Andy.

"Do you have any idea...,"she began to ask.

"No idea,"Andy said.

Both of them made the way out of the carnival and back to the hotel where Kat and Alex's surprise awaited.

_Ya for surprises! I'm too tired to make a song suggestion right now..._


	17. Krane the German talking machine

_A/N: There's lots of German in here but the English translation in in the parentheses! I don't own BVB! LoL Enjoy! Oh! Does anyone think that a story about Krane's journal would help the story?_

Krane split with Andy at the elevator, saying she'd meet up with him later. She still had no idea what Alex and Kat had in store for her and she was kind've scared to find out. Last time Kat gave her a surprise, she ended up with a tattoo that said baby face and a llama in her apartment. She still had no recognition of why those events went down and how exactly they went down, but luckily they were able to rid of both the tattoo and llama without problems. Alex stopped her at their door and Krane gave her the _look _again.

"Trust me,"Alex said,"When you see what's behind this door, you will be amazed."

"Doubt it,"Krane replied,"Can I please go inside? I'm blown out."

The door opened and Kat poked her head out. Alex turned,whispered something to her, and then turned back to Krane. Kat left the door open and Alex went inside. Krane followed curiously and lightly, making sure that she was _allowed _to go inside her own room. Alex and Kat didn't yell at her so she relaxed and went deeper into the room, not expecting to see the familiar face sitting in the small living room.

"Omas?,"Krane said in surprise. (Grandma?)

The older woman opened her arms and Krane launched herself into them. She hadn't seen her grandmother since she was thirteen and she remembered the reason. Her _loving _mother and father hated the fact that Krane grew up as a rebellious child and they especially hated the fact that her grandma Rickar (her mother's mother) supported her in everything she turned to.

"Es ist so lange, Rebel,"Mrs. Rickar said,"Wie geht es Ihnen?" (It's been so long, Rebel. How are you?)

Krane turned back to her friends. "How in the name of jebus did you find her?,"she asked.

"Well we called your mom,"Kat said.

"And told her that you had gone off the edge and were demanding to see Rosa,"Alex added.

Krane got up and grabbed them both. "I love you guys!,"she said,"Ich liebe dich mehr wenn Oma." (I love you more though grandma.)

"Does she speak any English?,"Alex asked.

"Yes,"Rosa said,"But I prefer my fathers language and I like for my Enkelkinder to stick to their roots too." (Grand-kids)

Krane turned and smiled at her and then turned back to her friends requesting some privacy. Kat and Alex went out to the balcony and that left Krane and her grandma alone.

"Oma, ich bin so verwirrt,"Krane said."Erinnerst du dich Andy?" (Grandma, I'm so confused. Do you remember Andy?)

"Die Biersack Junge?,"Rosa asked, Krane nodded. "Ach ja, Sie waren zwei ganz schließen, wenn Sie jünger waren." (The Biersack boy? Oh yes, you two were quite close when you were younger.)

"Das ist der Problem,"Krane said,"Ich liebte ihn, als wir jünger waren und jetzt bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er mich liebt." (That's the issue. I loved him when we were younger and now, I'm not sure if he loves me.)

Rosa placed her hand on her granddaughters knee and nodded. "Warum wunderst du dich?,"she asked. (Why do you wonder?)

"Ich habe keine Ahnung,"Krane said, shrugging,"Wir haben heute küssen und es war wirklich schön."(I have no idea," Krane said, shrugging, "Today, we kissed and it was really nice.)

"Ah-ha,"Rosa replied,"das sollte Ihnen sagen, dass ihr zwei zusammen gehen." (Ah-ha, that should tell you that you two go together.)

"Ja, aber-,"a knock interrupted Krane,"herein! Crap, come in!"(Yes, but-. Come in!)

Andy opened the door slowly and walked inside to find Krane sitting on the couch across from some random old woman. What exactly has he walked into?

"Ummm, Krane," Andy said,"Who's this?"

"This is my Oma Rosa,"Krane said,"Or Grandma Rosa, Kat and Alex brought her in for a visit."

"Nice to meet you,"Andy said, turning to the older woman.

"Sie sollten nicht zulassen, diesen einen Schlag Rebel!,"Rosa said quickly. (You shouldn't let this one go Rebel!)

Krane blushed and turned back to face Rosa.

"Ich weiß,"Krane replied,"aber ich kann ihm vertrauen?"(I know, but can I trust him?)

"What are you guys saying?,"Andy asked, confused by all the fast talk.

"We're just talking about her band,"Rosa said,"Anyway, it's Andy right?"

"Yeah,"Andy said,"Don't take this the wrong way, but, you speak English?"

"The only reason my grandma speaks fluent German around me is because she likes for her grand-kids to stick to their original roots. My childhood was AWESOME, until,of course, my mom cut her off from us."

"It was horrible,"Rosa sighed,"I haven't seen Little Rebel in years!"

Andy snickered and Krane smacked him in the arm, earning a laugh from Rosa. How dare he laugh at her childhood nickname!

"I didn't know you could speak German,"Andy said.

"Well I don't use it much,"Krane replied,"I only use it around Oma and other German family."

"And you should be proud,"Rosa said,"You come from a great and-"

"NICHT!,"Krane said in a near yell,"Sag ihm nicht, was unsere Familie tut." (Don't! Do not tell him what our family does.)

"Wie Sie wünschen,"Rosa said simply. (As you wish.)

"Alright, seriously,"Andy said, looking between the two women,"Can we maybe stick to English? Please?"

Right at that moment, Alex and Kat walked back in from the balcony, figuring that Krane and her grandma were done with their talk. Kat nudged Alex before they went inside, saying Andy was in the room too and Alex got the weird devious smile on her face.

"Hey!,"Kat said,"How are ya Andy? What are you doin back here?"

"I forgot to ask Krane about something,"Andy said,"But I should yell at you two."

"Why?,"Alex asked.

"Cause you kind've interrupted us while we were in the middle of something important,"Krane said.

"Ohhh,"Kat said,"Well, what was it?"

Andy and Krane exchanged glances with each other, agreeing it wasn't time to tell. Rosa gave Krane a nod and Krane turned back to her friends.

"We were talking with fans,"Krane said.

"You sounded too p!ssed off to just be doing that,"Alex said.

"Well that's exactly what we were doing,"Andy said,"And I was kinda ticked when I heard we had to run off right after we started out."

_'Nice save dude,'_Krane thought as they continued to talk. She took a seat on the couch next to her Osa and sighed.

"Er liebt dich,"Rosa said," kann ich es in seinen Augen sehen."(He loves you, I can see it in his eyes.)

"Oh, wirklich?,"Krane asked,"Was brauchen seine Augen sagen?"(Oh really? What else do his eyes say?)

Rosa hesitated for a few moments and then spoke again. "Er glaubt an dich und will dich in alles,"she said,"was Sie tun, zu helfen."(He believes in you and wants to help you in everything you do.)

Krane looked over at Andy and then looked back at her grandma, knowing she was right. He seems to believe in her and he also seems to want to help her in any way he can. Didn't he say both of those things when he confronted her on the bus?

"We're sorry Andy,"Kat and Alex said together,"It'll never happen again."

"It'd better not guys,"Andy said,"Krane and I were having fun with those fans."

He caught Krane's eye and smiled, he wondered how exactly she was going to tell them what actually happened this night.

Lied Vorschlag! (Song Suggestion!)

Nightmare-A7X

NIGHTMARE.  
>(Now your nightmare comes to life)<br>Dragged you down below  
>Down to the devil's show<br>To be his guest forever  
>(Peace of mind is less than never)<br>Hate to twist your mind


	18. The beginning of Vegas and iniations

_A/N:I don't own Angry Birds, BVB, or any other random stuff that's not listed here that's not mine!_

One week later, it seemed like everything was still rolling along the way everyone hoped the tour gods would let it roll. Even though Krane and Andy weren't together together yet (to the distaste of both bands, surprisingly), everyone planned on leaving a mark in Vegas. Little did they know how much of a mark they would leave. Casey went over with the girls as they entered the city that they should all _try _to stay out of trouble for the duration of their stay. Psh, yeah right! How much trouble can they possibly get into? Andy sat on BVB's bus right after their sound check thinking about something he and the guys had been discussing for a while. Since the girls of Death had became close to them, they thought it might be an idea to initiate them into the circle that is BVB.

"Dude,"Jake said, taking a seat across from him,"You seriously need to stop making that thinking face! You're face will end up stuck that way!"

"Haha, smart a**,"he said,"I'm thinking about how we've been talking about initiating the girls."

"Oh really?"

"You think they'd go with it?"

"Why not? It's not like it's a cult or something."

"What are you guys jabbering about?,"CC asked, walking in followed by Jinxx.

"Andy thinks we should initiate the girls,"Jake said.

"About that...,"Jinxx trailed.

"You told Alex didn't you?,"Andy asked.

"Well, yeah, I did,"Jinxx said,"She said she wouldn't tell the others. Anyway, she said she loved the idea."

"One yes from the most stubborn one of the group,"CC said.

"She isn't stubborn dude,"Jinxx defended,"She's just very professional."

"Dude, Alex is the stubbornest I've ever met!,"Jake said.

Jinxx threw pillows at both of them and Andy went back to thinking. Krane and the others had just finished their sound check and were moving on to the interviews of the day. Krane had a couple radio appearances to do and she honestly hoped that none of the interviewers would be too sarcastic or egotistic. The first one was almost over and so far, it had gone real well. The female interviewer, Star, had obviously done her homework or was a fan of her and Deaths work.

"I cannot wait to see and hear Deaths first record!,"Star said,"It was great hangin with you Kai but that's all the time we got."

"I had a great time with you guys,"Krane said, smiling.

Rusty, one of Deaths security guards, escorted her outside into the mass of fans. Stopping for a few photos and autographs, they got into the car a few minutes later and made their way to the next interview. In the car, she sent a starter text to Andy and started playing Angry Birds while waiting for a reply. A text from Casey detailing the second interview came only a few minutes before Andy's text.

_Casey: The next interviewer might be a bit too sarcastic for ur liking and might ask too many questions. Krane, plz try to keep a calm head during this one._

_'You obviously don't know me well enough yet Case,'_she thought, opening Andy's text.

_A: Heyy. Can I ask a stupid question?_

_K: Sure, waz up?_

_A: The guys + I wanna initiate u and the other girls of Death into BVB. Does it sound weird?_

_K: No, I think it sounds like a good idea, we should totally do it!_

_A: The guys took bets on ur reaction, I won! Lol_

_K: XD Can't wait, whos doin who?_

_A:That sounded dirty... :P_

_K: And u say I have a dirty mind..._

_A:We agreed that all of us would do our 'girls', Janxx is doin Alex, CC is doin Tiny and so on and so 4th._

_K:As long as it doesnt take hours and I dont look funky, im down. Wait, idea!_

_A: I am so insulted! Jk, wat idea?_

_K: Song switch!_

_A:More english plz._

_K: We play a song from ur set and u guys play a song from our set, I think id be fun!_

"We're here Kai,"Rusty said, pulling her out of her bubble.

Andy's reply came as they were walking into the building and she only got a glance at it before she had to go on. _'Yeah!' _Great to see he agreed with her. Krane didn't really think this interview would be difficult, how sarcastic and personal could this guy get? He looked pretty harmless, although his name, Tank, could throw something out.

"And we're back with Kai from Death O' Clock!,"Tank said,"Weird name, Death O' Clock. What's the back story behind that?"

"I think I've probably told this story a hundred times or so but it's just a joke between all of us,"Krane said,"I think Tiny came up with it and all of us liked it."

"Speaking of Tiny,"Tank said,"That girl has some skills! I haven't seen anything like her since BVB's last drummer, crap, what was her name?"

"Sandra?,"Krane suggested.

"Yeah, I haven't seen such raw girl drum power since her. Your band is quite a power house."

"And a party-mix,"Krane added,"Not one of us is the same. Alex is serious, Tiny is crazy, Rissa is calm, Kat is a, well, player, and me? Well I'm just a over-excited rocker chick who probably has some sort of case of A.D.D somewhere."

"Kai, sometimes, you remind me of Andy from BVB,"Tank said,"You have those moments where you hit the Andy Six attitude."

"That's an odd way to put it, but, I kind've agree."

"Speaking of said BVB member, you two seem pretty close."

"Well, we did somewhat grow up together. I knew him from the end of elementary school up to the beginning of high school when he moved for BVB."

"Ohhhh,"Tank said, interest grabbed,"Do you two have some unnamed history?"

"Oh no,"Krane said, cheeks flushing a smidge,"We never did anything when we were younger."

"That color on your cheeks says otherwise."

"I ain't tellin a soul,"Krane said, grinning.

"Come on,"Tank begged,"Just one little detail."

Krane shook her head."Maybe if you get both of us in here together one day,"she said,"I'll tell, other than that, no way."

"Now that you mention it,"Tank said grinning,"I'd like to inform our listeners that Andy Six of the Black Veil Brides will be joining us in no less than fifteen minutes, so stick around for a Death and BVB double interview!"

Krane's jaw dropped as Tank turned to let Andy into the studio. No one told her she would be doing an interview with him AGAIN! Krane grabbed him as quickly as possible and pulled him over into a corner to discuss the current situation.

"No one told me I was doing an interview with you!,"Krane said quietly,"Not that it bothers me or anything but I need to know these things!"

"We told you Kai,"Andy said.

"What? No."

"Last night? Remember? Casey sat both of us down and told us that we and I quote 'have a interview together and we better not screw it up,' end quote."

"Why do I keep forgetting these things!,"Krane said while face palming.

"Cause you, my friend,"Andy said,"Are extremely forgetful."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hey guys,"Tank said,"Can we get this interview rollin?"

Both nodded and took seats at the table. Tank was giving Krane a look and Andy honestly didn't like it, it looked kind've creepy and like he wanted something from her. He poked Krane and quietly asked why he looked so weird.

"I told him I would tell about our romantic history if you happened to show up,"Krane said quietly.

"But we don't have any!,"Andy said.

"Oh really?,"Krane asked, giving him the _look._

"Wait, the carnival."

"Bingo."

"Keep the sarcasm to a minimum or I'll make you look ugly,"he threatened.

"Then I would raid your batman stash,"Krane shot back.

Andy's eyes widened. "You wouldn't..."

"Try me,"Krane said, grinning.

"And we're back with Kai from Death O' Clock and Andy Six from Black Veil Brides,"Tank said,"So right before you dropped in, Andy, Kai said that you two had a little history together and said, and I quote 'maybe if you get both of us in here together one day, I'll tell, other than that, no way.' So since both of you are here, I think Miss Kai here has some tellin to do."

Tank looked over at the twitchy Krane and Andy grabbed her hand under the table. Krane looked over at her friend and Andy nodded, telling her to go on. She got a sudden idea and smiled.

"Wir küssten uns an einem Karneval,"Krane said,"Nichts riesige." (We kissed at a carnival, nothing major.)

"What did you say?,"Tank said, extremely confused,"What did she just say?"

"Dude,"Andy said,"I have no idea either. The only words I know are wir, witch mean we and an which mean at."

"You little liar!,"Tank shot,"You pulled me!"

"Did not,"Krane said calmly,"You asked for me to tell you and I did. You can't understand what I said but hey? Did we ever say it had to be in English?"

"You have a tricky a** girl on your hands dude,"Tank said.

"I know,"Krane elbowed Andy in the ribs,"Ow! What was that for!"

"I ain't tricky!"

"Yeah you are Kra-, Kai."

"Alright guys,"Tank said,"Thats about all the time we got, it's been rad and I hope we get to see you both again some time. Hope you have a great show and great tour!"

Both rockers left the still annoyed slash freaked out DJ and got in the same car, leaving both bodyguards to drive back to the venue together. Andy and Krane got in the other car and instantly erupted into laughter.

"I can't believe you pulled the German card!,"Andy said.

"Did you see his face?,"Krane cried,"It was priceless!"

"Yeah. Anyway, I gotta run some things over with you before I screw with your face."

"I think anything would work with me, as long as I don't look really creepy or anything."

"Girl I got you,"Andy said in a high pitched voice.

"Thats a funny voice dude,"Krane said.

"I've been saving it for the right time,"Andy said,"Figured right now worked.

"Well, it did,"Krane said,"I guess i'll still be doing my Mohawk and I think it should be a zombie skeleton type thing."

"Zombie skeleton. Got it,"Andy said,"I have ideas already for my Andy minion."

"Now I'm your minion?,"Krane asked,"Shouldn't we maybe start at something a bit smaller?"

"Like what?,"Andy asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe girlfriend,"Krane suggested,"It seems like all our band members want it to happen."

"But the question is,"Andy said,"Do you want it to happen?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?,"Krane said.

"Cause your kind've schizophrenic."

"Am not."

"We are not doing that twice in one day girl,"Andy said.

"Anyway, are we now officially together or something?"

"I guess so, kind've."

"I had no idea it'd happen this way,"Krane said, there's no witnesses or anything!"

"Who ever said we needed them?,"Andy asked.

"No idea, just thought we did,"Krane said.

By then they had arrived at the venue, they only had about an hour before show. All of the members of BVB and Death had gathered and began the make-up bonanza. Andy grabbed his stuff and toted Krane off the the most secluded corner of the room.


	19. Show time

_A/N: Sorry I couldn't post this on your birthday emograwsome! :/ I was stacked with exams at school and I got stuck for what seemed like forever. :P Anyways, enjoy! :D_

"You still set on a zombie look?,"Andy asked once they were away from everyone else.

"I guess,"Krane replied,"But did you have any ideas?"

"Well, yeah." He pulled out sheets of paper.

Krane took them and looked them over. One of the three drawings had a hand-print smacked right in the middle of her face, another made her face look like a lizards and the last was more of a ornate version of his with 'stitches' all around her face.

"I like this one,"Krane said, indicating the hand-print,"It'd look really sick if we trailed the fingers over my eyelids."

"Cool with me,"Andy said.

And with that, he began on her face, sketching the outline of a hand with an eyeliner pencil. Telling her to shut her eyes, Andy drew the ring and pointer finger over her eyes as she suggested and had to admit, it did look pretty cool. Grabbing the acrylic paint, Andy started to fill in the hand-print and warned her not to make any facial movements. By then, all the guys and girls had finished and had began to wonder what the two lead singers were doing in the corner. Jinxx and Alex tried to see but Andy quickly flicked them away.

"They're trying to peek aren't they?,"Krane asked.

He nodded. "Don't talk, the paint will crack before the show. We're almost done."

Krane nodded slightly and let him finish the job. Andy relined the hand-print, edged her eyes with some purple eye-liner she had and even added some stitches to the very edge of her face with black eye-liner.

"I think we're good,"he finally said, handing the mirror over,"I gotta go get ready, the guys and girls will be probably eye raping your face in thirty seconds. Enjoy!"

He left her and she looked it over with the mirror. She could hardly recognize the green eyes staring out from under all the black war paint. Andy had really done a great job on her face. All four of her band mates and three guys of BVB rushed up to get a look when Andy had disappeared from view. Right then, Krane got a good look at her friend's looks for the night and was pretty impressed. Tiny looked like a raccoon, Alex had a martyr of what looked like scars across her face, Rissa had what looked like flames erupting from her eyes, and Kat had thick stripes running randomly across her face in different directions. Everyone in Death looked different, but some how, all of their looks accompanied another perfectly.

"Krane,"Alex said,"You look perfect! It's like a nightmare!"

"You guys look great too,"Krane said looking over her friends,"I can't wait for the show!"

"This should be one of our hugest yet,"Jake said,"According to the ticket dude, we sold out in two days and the venue decided to let a few more hundred people in. It's going to be insane!"

Krane felt her stomach drop a few feet and couldn't help but let thoughts of _him _return. Pushing out of the circle of people, she grabbed her phone and ignored the calls of her friends as she made her way outside. Dialing the some what now familiar number, she waited and hoped for a pick up.

"Rebel? Was ist das?,"Her grandma asked with concern,"Was ist los?" (Rebel? What is it? What's wrong?)

"Wir haben eine riesige Show heute Abend und ich habe Angst, dass Sie-wissen-wer könnte auftauchen und alles verderben,"Krane said quickly. (We have a huge show tonight and I'm afraid that you-know-who might show up and ruin everything.)

"Oh rebel,"she said, concerned,"Denken Sie daran, was ich dir gesagt-."(Oh rebel, remember what I told you-)

"Worry manchmal macht alles nur schlimmer,"Krane said,"Ich weiß, ich weiß." (Worry sometimes makes things worse, I know, I know.)

"Gut,"she said,"Nun gehen Sie haben eine fantastische Show! Rufen Sie mich nach. (Good, now go have an amazing show! Call me after.)

"Ok Oma,"Krane said, smiling a bit,"Ich liebe dich." (Ok grandma, I love you.)

"Ich liebe dich auch, Rebel,"her grandma said. (I love you too, rebel.)

Krane sighed and slid her phone into her pocket. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Andy. He had finished his warpaint just in time to see Krane rush from the room with the twisted expression on her face. After listening silently for a few seconds as his band mates and the girls talked, he volunteered to run after her and find out what the problem was.

"What?,"Krane asked blankly.

"What's wrong?,"Andy asked.

"I just got show nerves."

"You? Krane Styles has stage nerves? What exactly is this world coming to?"

Krane pushed his shoulder playfully. "I'm serious,"she said,"I'm just a little nervous about tonight since it's the hugest show of the tour so far."

"You're lying."

"Psh, am not."

"Krane,"Andy said,"I can see it in your eyes. You are lying straight up. Spill."

"I am not,"Krane said.

"Don't make me pull the dirty tactics."

"You wouldn't..."

Andy lunged at her, grabbed her and began tickling her insistently. Krane started squealing and her band mates turned toward the door.

"What in the he)l are they doing?,"Kat asked.

"Who knows?,"Ashley said.

"STOP IT!,"Krane managed to yell.

"Will you tell me what's up?"

She nodded and he stopped. Krane sighed and collected herself before speaking.

"I'm afraid that Taylor might show up tonight,"she said.

"We have security,"Andy said,"You have nothing to be freaked about."  
>"I won't be calm until after the show's over,"she replied, moving to step by him.<p>

Andy grabbed her shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"Trust me when I say I won't let anything happen to you,"he said quietly,"I swear that I will let nothing and no one touch you."

His hand slipped of her shoulder, he stepped away from her and slipped back into the room. Krane stood there for a few seconds and let his words stand. She shouldn't let Taylor keep getting to her. He's no longer around and she's strong than she was then. She could probably kick his a*s now if she ever saw him again and she would, no one deserved to go through what she did. Krane slid her phone in her pocket and walked back into the room to grab her band mates for their before concert ritual. After exchanging jewelry and writing random stuff, the girls got in a huddle.

"You sure you're alright?,"Rissa asked.

Krane nodded. "Let's focus,"Krane said,"We have one of the hugest shows of our life tonight and I want it to be perfect. You think we can do that?"

A resounding he)l yeah came from the four other girls. Krane split from her band mates, grabbed her mic and took her entrance spot, waiting. As soon as she heard Alex and Rissa finish their guitar solos, she ran on stage and did her scream. Andy heard her yell and turned his head to listen closer in the back room.

"Dude,"C.C said,"You're thinking too hard again, seriously. What's up?"

"Nothin,"Andy said,"Just listening."

Krane and the other girls of Death were having one of the best sets of their life. There were fans everywhere and it seemed like the energy was even higher than any other show they had played. Everything was running perfectly, the music sounded great, and everyone was having a good time.

"You guys have been absolutely amazing!,"Krane yelled,"We have one more song for y'all before we turn you over to BVB so you better SCREAM and sing this so they can hear it in Cali. This is our Rampage!"

The crowd erupted and Krane smiled, her grandmother was right. She shouldn't worry about _him, _that's the past and this is now. Her life is perfect and she wouldn't want it any other way.

"This is our rampage, we're going on a rampage,"Krane sang,"And we're not stopping for anyone who gets in our, WAYYY!"

Rissa and Alex ripped into the final solos of the hugest show of their career so far. The guys of BVB watched as the five some-what still new girls finished their first huge show and exchanged a knowing look, they knew they could do this.

"We love you all!,"Krane yelled,"And I now have the honor of turning you over you our good friends the Black Veil Brides!"

Before doing said thing, the girls tossed guitar picks, drumsticks and a couple of tee-shirts into the crowd. All five ran off stage and said quick good lucks to the guys of BVB before returning to their bus. Krane stood outside, still in her stage make-up and clothing, wanting more privacy.

"Rebel?"her grandma asked,"Wie war die show?"(Rebel? How was the show?)

"Perfekt,"Krane said,"alles lief super." (Perfect, everything went great.)

"Siehe?,"she said,"Ich sagte Ihnen es gab nichts zu befürchten."(See? I told you there was nothing to worry about.)

"Ich weiß, ich sollte loslegen,"Krane saud,"Wir haben auf Make-up heute Abend und es fängt an zu knacken, wenn ich spreche. Ich liebe dich Oma." (I know, I should get going. We put on make-up tonight and it's starting to crack when I talk. I love you grandma.)

"Ich liebe dich auch Rebell,"Osa said,"haben eine gute Nacht." (I love you too rebel, have a good night.)

Krane slid her phone back into her pocket as Andy walked over to the bus, his warpaint and stage gear still on. Had it really been an hour already?

"Best show _ever,_"he said.

"You guys have played things huger than this,"Krane said,"How can it be the best?"

"You and your band opened for us,"he said, moving closer,"It made it doubly amazing."

"I haven't gotten a chance to look at my face yet but how retarded does it look?"

"It doesn't look retarded Krane."

"After an hour show full of sweat? I doubt it."

"Trust me,"Andy said,"It still looks good."

Krane rolled her eyes and let him slip his hands around her. She could hear the whistles before she saw their band mates. So immature!

"Now that is something our Krane needs,"Kat said.

"Shut up Reynolds,"Krane said, shooting her a glare.

"You know what I sayyyy,"Kat said, trailing her y's.

"I bet Ash knows too,"Krane said quietly.

"Not yet he doesn't,"Kat said.

Krane shot her an uphalled look and Kat erupted into laughter. Andy split from the two and went back to his bus to grab some sharpies for the signing. One of the venue's security dude's escorted Jake and himself outside to where the meet n' greet was being held. After about three minutes, the guys of BVB got set into zombie picture and autograph sign mode. The girls of Death took about eight minutes to hit the full effect.

"Krane!,"Kasey whispered.

Krane looked over toward the manager and she began speaking again.

"Pose with Andy, people in the crowd are asking for you two to do that."

Krane rolled her eyes, slid her sharpie into her pocket and walked over to Andy. Grabbing his shoulder, he turned around and faced her with a smile.

"Management wants us to pose together,"she said quietly.

He nodded and slid an arm around her shoulders. Almost instantly, more cameras appeared and more photos were being taken of the bands. Andy moved closer and pulled Krane into him, causing an onslaught of flashes to occur. _'Should I?,'_ he thought,_'Oh screw it!'_ Forgetting everything and everyone standing around them, Andy grabbed Krane and began kissing her. Most of the crowd awwed while a few parents who had escorted their teens gasped.

"That's Andy and Kai!,"Tiny said loudly,"They're totally made for each other!"

Krane didn't hear her friend's words or the comments of the remaining guys of BVB or the random fans and parents. This felt, _right..._

_A/N: Crappy end, I know, but the next one will be better! L8r awesomes!_


	20. Escape

_A/N:Well hi! Did ya miss me!? No? Oh well. Here's this thingy, I think it looks pretty good but it is a filler for whats next!_

Kai had slipped away, no one knew where she went but everyone knew she had disappeared. Both bands were on a break in between shows in between the states of Colorado and Texas and the first to notice her disappearance was Alex. Alex then told the rest of Death, then Death told their BVB guys and eventually it got to Andy and he freaked out.

"She just disappeared!?,"he asked.

"Not forever,"Kat said,"Her stuff's still in her bunk, she just took her phone and wallet."

"That's everything you need to leave!,"Andy proclaimed.

"Eww, no change of clothes?,"Rissa asked.

"When you're Jesus, you don't need a change of clothes."

All of the girls gave him grossed out looks and he rolled his eyes, getting up to leave their bus. He turned to ask a question but Tiny beat him to it.

"No, she isn't answering her phone."

Andy turned back around and walked back to his bus. He decided to steal Ash's ride and get out on his own too. Sure, Ash would kick his a*s to he)) and back later, but it would be totally worth it. Andy slipped the helmet and started the bike just as Ashley walked out of the bus.

"I'LL KILL YOU BIERSACK!,"He screamed.

Andy smiled and sped away from the venue toward a local mall. Kai sighed, looking at herself in the mirror.

"These work,"she decided, peeling off the jeans and putting on her own.

The cashier person had a fan-girl when she realized what band Kai was from. Kai quickly paid for her purchases, snapped some pics and signed the girls phone before leaving. She hauled it into a music store and hunted for the rock section, hoping to find something good when a voice broke the silence.

"Kai?"

She turned around and blue eyes met her gaze. No way. How?

"What are you doing here?,"she whispered fiercly.

"Escaping like you,"he replied.

"Andy, I didn't escape, I just wanted some private time."

"Sure, Styles, sureee."  
>She knocked him in the arm and they both walked out of the store. Fans noticed the pair and soon enough, a small crowd had soon gathered around them. Questions were being thrown rapid fire and demands for autographs and pictures were coming even faster.<p>

"EVERYONE STOP!," Andy yelled.

Nearly everyone, including some passer-by and Krane, stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He smoothed his hair then spoke again.

"Thank you,"he said,"Now, Kai and I are on a tight schedule. I'm sorry but only everyone who has purple and red on we can sign stuff for. The rest of you can hang out if you want."

And so, the two rockers got to the task of signing things for the red and purple clothed individuals. Much of the crowd stayed to talk while the rockers finished the crowd. Andy and Kai thanked them and made their way out (with some help from mall security) and out to the bike.

"You took the what here?!,"Andy asked.

"Yes, I took the bus here,"Kai said,"Big whoop. I'm not dead or anything so we're all good."

"Girl you be killin me."

They loaded her stuff into the bike and make their way back to the busses. Alex and Kat were making their own discoveries in their friends journal, _again_.

"Ohhh, she thinks you and Jinxx aren't serious."

"What?!,"Alex demanded, grabbing the journal.

_July 13, 2012_

_ So we're outta Vegas, weird stuff happened. Anyway, I wonder if Jinxx and Alex are as serious as they seem. Update: Not much new news from the investigator, he says that the new lead was forged from my parents in an attempt to mislead me. God, I hate their bullsh*t. Good news about that is they can go to jail for it. XD I just hope my attempts work, Osa is sure we'll find her but how can we be so sure when she's been missing for so long? Enough darkness, I already have enough in my life. There's lyrics to be written!_

_ ~K.S_

"Wow,"Alex said,"What do you think she's talking-"

"Guys?"

The two girls quickly shut the book and shoved it back where the found it right as their friend walked in. Krane gave them both looks and they smiled, earning a even more questioning look from her.

"Not that it really matters,"Krane said,"But why is my bunk open?"

"No idea,"Alex said.

Kat just shrugged, both girls got up and left their friend standing there with the same expression on her face.

"They get weirder and weirder everyday...,"she said to herself.

_Review and receive rainbows! xD_


End file.
